


It's Professional

by Apolante



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Other, a silly little playlist, recreated from memory, that i once deleted bc i thought i was over these pathetic fools, turns out im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolante/pseuds/Apolante
Summary: not exactly a relationship//almost a breakup
Relationships: Fourteen Fifteen/Tender Sky, tenfour
Kudos: 4





	It's Professional

[ **Listen on Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf6BpsySnWoKK0Dvwj-pMXd0Sfl3CLmUY)

**Tom Rosenthal - Have We Met Before?**

_Are you leaving?_  
_Are you home?_  
_Have you timed this badly?_  
_Have we met before?_

**Garden City Movement - She's So Untouchable**

_And even though they don't show_  
_The scars are not so old_  
_And even so you won't know  
Some things better left untold_ **  
**

**Cornelia - Not in Love**

_You're so pretty it’s cruel_  
_But sorry, sorry_  
_I am not in love with you_  


**Sylvan Esso - Die Young**

_Was gonna leave early and so swiftly_  
_Maybe in a fire or crash off a ravine_  
_People would weep, "How tragic, so early"_ **  
**

**Mitski - Washing Machine Heart**

_Baby, though I've closed my eyes_  
_I know who you pretend I am_ **  
  
**

**Frank Ocean - White Ferrari**

_Stick by me, close by me_  
_You were fine, you were fine here_  
_That's just a slow body_  
_You left when I forgot to speak_

**Наадя - Это не я**

_That's not me who's getting worse_  
_You're just getting to know me better_

**Björk - Possibly Maybe**

_Your flirt, it finds me out_  
_Teases the crack in me_  
_Smittens me with hope_ **  
**

_||_

_But after a while I wonder  
Where's that love you promised me?_

**Mitski - Why Didn't You Stop Me?**

_I look for a picture of you_  
_To keep in my pocket_  
_But I can't seem to find one_  
_Where you_

_Look how I remember_

**Frank Ocean - Close to You**

_Don’t have much longer baby_  
_Why am I preaching_  
_To this choir, to this atheist?_  
_Just like mine, versions of these belong to you_  
_After a while, they're keeping me close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

**Solange - Cranes in the Sky**

_I tried to keep myself busy_  
_I ran around in circles_  
_Think I made myself dizzy_

**Наадя** - **Сломаны**

_All complex things can become simple_  
_For I see no point in complication now_  
_I might be living my last day_

_I might be in love for the last time_

_Just tell me what you're thinking now  
Tell me what you're thinkig_

**Author's Note:**

> A super late New Year gift for a friend! Thanks Elin for listening to me rambling & being cool and great in general


End file.
